Ghost Foe
Description Ghost Foe is the name given to 7 different ghosts that were captured by Ghost Boss and taken to reside in his ancestral home. Each has a different history and set of magical powers. Book Ghost: Count of Read The Book Ghost was a librarian who died when an enormous shelf in his home library collapsed on him. His magic involves stories, as he is able to bring characters and weapons from within books to life for a short period of time; he is also capable of manipulating books themselves, using them as projectiles or making them 'bite' people with their pages. In order to free his portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must enter a dangerous story of his choosing and survive. Furniture Ghost: Baron von Sofa The Furniture Ghost was an avid furniture collector who died of heart failure while sleeping upon a cursed sofa. His magic involves all sorts of furniture and household appliances, able to bring to life anything from kitchenware to ornaments. In order to free his portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must endure using a piece of furniture he has cursed for a certain period of time, during when the object will slowly attempt to drain the soul away. Music Ghost: Lady Fortissima The Music Ghost was a famous concert pianist and composer who committed suicide over one tragically disastrous performance. Her magic involves sound, using it as a weapon that can physical injure enemies. In addition, she can summon apparitions to do her bidding by playing specific pieces that have a backstory to go with it. Her preferred instrument is the piano, although she is able to play with moderate proficiency nearly any instrument in the classical repertoire. In order to free her portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must listen fully to an entire recital of her works; if one loses attention even for a second, she will attempt to kill the listener. Animal Ghost: Sir Horsalot The Animal Ghost was a renowned trainer of all kinds of animals, particularly horses and other riding animals. He was killed in a riding accident when he fell off his horse while chasing a a legendary beast, and was trampled by a rampant army of animals. His magic involves raising the ghosts of dead animals to do his bidding, and keeps a ghostly zoo of animal souls he has captured so that he can summon them whenever he wishes. In order to free his portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must tame and ride his favorite horse - which is an extremely ferocious and cruel animal. During one of his rampages after absorbing a piece of Ghost Boss, he inadvertently caused the resurrection of the monstrous Beast Foe. Dancing Ghost: Duchess Lawhirl The Dancing Ghost was a famous world-class ballerina who, after too many performances and hardships, danced herself to exhaustion onstage, and was unable to evade a large chandelier that accidentally fell from the ceiling, killing her. Her magic involves dancing and motion, and can possess others to dance themselves to death. She is also capable of manifesting a physical form, which allows her to strike with a variety of dance-based attacks. In order to free her portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must perform a particularly fiendish dance of her own concoction, during which one could literally dance him or herself to death. Art Ghost: Earl Artingham The Art Ghost was a poor artist equipped with a magic paintbrush, pallet, and paint bucket, who starved to death when no one appreciated the value of his legendary paintings until well after he died. His magic involves summoning ghostly creatures to life from paintings, a talent he possessed even after he lost the pallet and paint bucket after dying. In order to free his portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must gaze upon an empty easel on which he will begin to draw; once he finishes, the soul will be released, but only if the victim has not already had his extracted and trapped within the finished painting. Laughing Ghost: Marquis de Laff The Laughing Ghost was a partying noble who was the life of every party he attended, possessing a sense of humor that was bizarre but infectious. He laughed himself to death at one particularly joyous banquet. His magic involves eerie laughter and is generally harmless, spending his afterlife compiling book after book of jokes. In order to free his portion of Ghost Boss's soul, one must suffer a complete reading of a special book in his collection, which includes a thousand of the very worst, humorless jokes he has encountered. History Ghost Foe began as 7 individual people who all eventually suffered some sort of tragic death. One by one, they were captured by Ghost Boss's newfound ability to command the souls of the dead, and they followed him back to his ancestral home where they took up the task of frightening and defeating all that came nearby. One night, Xob Cigam stealthily infiltrated the mansion and recruited them all, turning them against their master. As a group they defeated him and divided his soul in 7 pieces, each absorbing a portion and sealing it within their magic. Eventually, the Fighting Polygon came to rescue Ghost Boss, since his reign was preferable to the destruction caused by the newly corrupted Ghost Foe. They continued on under his slightly more lenient rule afterwards, spending their afterlife haunting the mansion and accumulating ghostly strength. Miscellanea *Named after the "cemetery", a place of burial for dead people Category:Foes Category:Fighting Polygons